


~Please help me~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cleanse, Possession, perspective mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little thing i wrote a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Please help me~

The voice grew louder and told her to give in. That she could find peace, love, happiness. All that she had to do, was stop fighting. She began to shake and as she opened her eyes again, everything was in a blur. 

She saw a face, inches away from hers, his kind eyes, intense and looking into her very soul.  
“The voice is so loud….” She whispered. HIs hands, first on her cheeks, then on her forehead. HIs deep voice, far away, calling her name. The voice inside her began to scream and laugh.  
“Please… I need help…” she said, just a broken whisper, fleeting in the smoke and wind. With a shaky exhale, she felt herself grow weak, her eyes rolled back in her head.

And then she felt, as if she was thrown in fire. It enveloped her, swallowed her whole. With a pained soundless cry, her eyes shot open but all she could see was red. She gasped, but no air filled her lungs. Frantic, her hands flew to her throat. Air left her body, but no fresh air came back. With her fingernails, she scratched deep wounds in her neck in a panicked attempt, to create way for air. Blood trickled down her neck, as her whole body shook and convulsed. She fell deeper and deeper, her body feeling like fire.

But then, it changed. A light, first glowing, then blazing so bright that it banished the red which surrounded her. The feeling of a presence, so powerful, holding her tight and tighter. Starring in eyes of liquid gold, she was enthralled as icy air hit her, rolled over her, surrounded and drowned her. Unbearable coldness consumed her body, saved her heart, protected her soul. Made her sacred, made her glow, then cleansed her whole. Both becoming brighter, she and him. Sparkling, blazing, radiating. And then... she felt no more.


End file.
